


Hips Don't Lie

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Haytham will always be the best at making clam chowder, I have no excuses, I think Connor is OOC-ish, New Orleans, Sexual Sunday, again I have no excuses, my dad as the same pirate shirt as Connor, seafood gumbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor goes down to New Orleans to visit his girlfriend, Aveline for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

Having gotten his first glimpse of New Orleans from the window inside the climate controlled airplane, Connor was instantly dreading taking his first step outside. He could practically _see_ the humidity in the air. He instantly wanted to go back to Massachusetts where the summers, though hot, where much more bearable. He couldn't, he had promised to spend Aveline's birthday with her and her birthday was today. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering why he didn't let his mother cut it before his trip down here.

"God damn," he swore when he went outside the airport to get the rental car and the wall of humidity hit him smack dab in the chest. The water in the air seemed to amplify the scents of sweat, gas, and the smog of the city. He nearly gagged at it and each breath seemed to be a struggle. His phone rang in his pocket; he fished it out, grumbling as to why cargo shorts had so many bloody pockets when half of them only served to be mini-black holes for junk. "Dad, I made it safely!" Connor shouted into the phone.

"Dad?" came an annoyed female voice. "Well, I know where _your_ priorities lie, Connor Kenway."

"Aveline!" Connor felt his cheeks heat up or was that just because he was sweating. "Hi, I'm sorry, I was expecting my dad to call me and chew me out for not instantly calling him as soon as the plane hit the pavement."

Aveline chuckled. "It's okay, so I take it you made it alright?"

"Remind me again why you wanted to study in New Orleans? Harvard has a really good business department."

"Because I love the heat, the sun, the musky smell of the bayou, I'm a Louisiana girl, Connor," Aveline sighed. "When will you be here?"

"Shortly, if I can find the rental car," he said as he began to head towards the maze of shiny cars. "Why couldn't you pick me up, again?"

"School, remember? Just because I have a boyfriend coming to town doesn't excuse me from showing my professors my pretty face for the day."

"I'm sure they would've understood," Connor said, finding the rental car. He duffle bag on the ground and fished for his key one of his pockets.

"Not my economics professor! She's a bitch!" Aveline hissed. "I gotta go now."

"Aaw, but… who will keep me sane? It's like a million degrees out here!"

"It's only eighty-three, Connor," Aveline said.

"A million degrees!"

"You're being overly dramatic, I'll be done with classes by the time you get here, bye-bye," Aveline said.

"Bye sweetie," he said and hung up after she did. "Ugh! I hate Louisiana!" he growled and banged his head against the car three times before unlocking it and getting in. He groaned as he sat there in the car that was as hot as a roasting oven. He pulled his phone out and shot a quick text to his parents and grandfather, letting them know he got down to New Orleans just fine. He started the car and the first thing he was turn on the AC. "Aaah, air conditioning!" he sighed, leaning back in the seat and just letting the cold air wash over him. His phone pinged and he looked at it. It was from his grandfather.

_Give it to her good tonight, Connor lad! Girl wants that Kenway D!_

Connor stared at the text message from his grandfather and he swore his face was red as a tomato. "I'm just not gonna respond," Connor muttered to himself as he turned on the built in navigation system and punched in the address to the University of New Orleans. He turned the key to start the engine. "Please drive to the highlighted route," the navigation system said.

"Yeah, yeah," Connor grumbled. He was just glad that the car had air conditioning and that he didn't have to walk to the university.

* * *

By the time, evening rolled around Connor wanted to hop back on the first plane to Boston. He nearly rear-ended a rather large black man during a delightful traffic jam on his way, the man felt it was necessary to get out of his car and yell at Connor in a thick Louisiana accent that Connor could barely understand. Aveline was held up in class when he got there, so he had sit in the car with the air conditioning going. His father called, giving him a lecture on… Connor forgot what exactly; all he remembered was Hickey in the background yelling encouragement about pleasurable endeavors. "I'm not a fucking virgin!" Connor snarled into the phone.

"Sorry, son, what was that?" Haytham had asked after he had yelled at Hickey to mind his own business. Connor had come up with a quick lie, he had a feeling if his father found out he and Aveline had had sex prior to her leaving for New Orleans, he'd give his father a heart attack.

Needless to say, Connor only wanted to sit on Aveline's couch and watch cooking shows, sipping a cold beer and eating a microwave TV dinner. Not exactly, the idea of a birthday dinner Aveline had planned, and it wasn't what Connor was getting that night. "C'mon, we're going out," Aveline said.

"But it's hot," Connor whined, pouting and shoving his hands into his pockets, lolling his head back against the back of the couch. He liked her apartment, it was roomy and cold because of the AC.

"It's my birthday, I don't want to be cooped up in here," Aveline said, pulling her hair back. It was done up in a series of cornrows, beads and little charms knotted into her hair at the end. She had pulled it into a ponytail with a thick red scrunchie. "Don't I look nice?" she asked, gesturing to her outfit. Connor lifted his head and stared at her.

Aveline was wearing booty shorts with sparling back pockets, and a loose fitting top that revealed her flat stomach and tops of her shoulders. Gold bangles hung from her wrists and tiny hoop earrings hung from her earlobes. Her lips were painted a dark wine red and her eyeshadow was a dusky gold color. Connor swallowed.

"We could skip dinner and sightseeing, and just work on getting you out of those shorts," he said.

"Nope!" she grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him to his feet. Her slender frame belied her strength. "We're going out, and you're gonna eat good Cajun food. Better than all that bland Northeastern stuff," she said.

"Hey, Northeastern food isn't bland," Connor protested, "I happen to like my dad's clam chowder."

"Here, put this on," she said handing him a black T-shirt with a Jolly Roger on the front.

"Beatings will continue until moral improves?" Connor arched a brow as he read the back of the T-shirt, which had an even larger Jolly Roger on it the motto.

"Yeah, I thought you might find it funny, put it on," she said. Connor sighed, took his current shirt off and pulled on the clearly tourist T-shirt.

"This is something my grandfather would wear," he muttered, once he finished putting it on. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Not bad," Aveline said, "just like the dork I love."

Connor scowled. "Let's go," he said as Aveline chuckled, and threaded her fingers through his. "This is my unhappy face, just fyi."

"Of course, Connor, of course," she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips.

* * *

Connor will have to admit that New Orleans truly came alive at night. Aveline knew the city like the back of her hand and lead him through the twisting and turning streets; a jazz group on every corner, filling the air with the brassy whines of a trumpet or the sultry mellow tones of a saxophone. It was still bloody hot, and the running theme was to see how few articles of clothing you could wear yet still be presentable in mostly polite company. "Now this," Aveline said, as their waiter put down two bowls of a grey-green soup, "is real food."

"What is it?" Connor asked, poking his meal with suspicion. A shrimp rolled up in the dish. "Doesn't look like clam chowder."

"It's not," Aveline said. "It's seafood gumbo. My uncle Agaté makes a mean seafood gumbo."

"It looks like something vomited up the ocean," Connor said. Aveline frowned. "What, I'm just saying."

"Eat. It. Connor." Aveline growled. Connor sighed, knowing that when she took that tone, it was either do it or suffer the wrath of heaven _and_ hell. He dug his spoon into it and stuck the bite of gumbo and rice into his mouth.

It was spicy, yet the heat of the dish was welcomed, complementing the heat of the night. The rice added a cooling factor to the otherwise spicy gumbo. "This is good," he mumbled between bites. Aveline simply smirked as he continued to eat his dinner.

"Toldja, you'll never eat clam chowder again," Aveline told him. "This is _real_ food, right here in the beautiful _Nouvelle Orleans_!"

After dinner, Aveline took him through the French Quarter, pointing out iconic things to him and telling him about Mardi Gras. "Are we going to see that?" he asked.

"No, that's in February," she said. "You should come back down and see for yourself, some people have the craziest costumes."

"What's the weirdest one you've seen?"

"An erected penis hat," Aveline said, her face perfectly straight. Connor snorted in amusement.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Even have a picture," she said and fished out her phone and showed it to him. Indeed, there was a man, his head entirely covered, save for his face by a giant erected penis.

"I've seen everything now," he said, throwing up his hands.

"Well, not everything," Aveline cooed, pressing up against him, "you still haven't seen me dance."

Connor chuckled, resting his hands on her hips. "Oh? I think I can use my imagination," he replied.

"You could, but wouldn't it be better if you actual saw me dance?" she asked, pressing up against him and moving her hips from side to side. Connor hissed.

"Aveline," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Not in the middle of the street," he whispered.

"You're no fun," she said, but pulled away and took his hand, leading him through the streets until they reached her apartment again.

* * *

Connor pulled off the silly pirate shirt, as soon the door was close, while Aveline opened the window letting in the hot sticky breeze. She turned around and eyed him hungrily. "I see you've been working out," she purred. Connor felt his face flush.

"Of course," he said, taking his watch off, and closing the gap between him and Aveline. He pulled her flushed against his chest and wasted no time in capturing her lips with his. She moaned, gripping his shoulders, her blunt nails digging into his flesh. He growled and walked her to the bed. He pulled away only when her legs hit the bed and with a gentle push, sent her flying onto her back, bouncing once she hit the bed. She giggled cutely.

"Connor," she breathed, beckoning him towards her. He crawled towards her, planting a kiss on her lips, and unbuttoning those cute little shorts on her. He hooked his fingers around the belt loops and tugged them down, Aveline doing the rest by kicking them off her ankles. He traced the lacy string of her panties with a finger, before dipping his head down and kissing her stomach. She giggled.

He shuddered when her hands ran down his back, scratching lightly here and there. Her fingers slipped further down his pants, squeezing his butt. He grunted softly, the sound muffled since her lips where on him, teeth nibbling at his lip.

They continued to undress each other, kissing and nipping more exposed skin. Jazz drifted up through the window on the humid breeze that came through the window. It drowned out the soft grunts and lusty sighs that escaped their lips as they made loved.

* * *

Connor woke the next day, blankets tangled around his legs and Aveline snuggled up against his side and the hot sticky breeze drifting in through the window. He glanced at Aveline, who was still sleeping. A smile graced his lips and he pulled her close. "Hmmm…" she opened her eyes slightly.

"Morning." He nuzzled her neck, planting a kiss behind her ear.

"Connor, too early," she whined and buried her face into his bare chest. He chuckled, relaxing into the pillows.

"It's never too early," he teased, rubbing her hip. She jabbed him in the gut, forcing a grunt out of him. His phone decided it would be a good time to ring. He swore, rolled over and found his shorts, and fished it out of the tangled heap. He hit the button for speaker phone and set it on the nightstand before snuggling up against Aveline. "Hello?" he asked.

"Connor? Connor! Connor, good morning, lad! Didja give it to her good last night?" Edward's gravelly voice came through. Connor's eyes popped open.

"Grandpa!"

"Connor?" Haytham asked. Connor felt his blood run cold and he could feel Aveline's eyes on him.

"Ya gave it to her good last night, didn'tcha lad? Gave her the Kenway D!"

"Grandpapleasestoptalking!" Connor said in a rush.

"Connor, can you hear me?" Haytham asked. "When are you going to be home? Your Aunt Jenny will be in town on Tuesday and she wants to see you, she hasn't seen you since the seventh grade."

"Haytham, bother the lad about that another day, today he's a full-fledged man!" Edward said. Connor wished an alligator would come and eat him right now.

"What's going on?" Aveline asked.

"I hate my family," Connor muttered, wishing for the carefree days when his parents were separated and he got to live almost solely with his mother.

"A full-fledged man?" Haytham's confused voice came through. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Aveline popped the lad's cherry last night!" Edward said, hooting with laughter. Aveline snickered next to him.

"This isn't funny Aveline," Connor hissed.

"Yes, it is!" she cackled.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?" it was his mother.

"Ista! Please, uh…" Connor stopped, unable to figure out what he wanted his mother to do.

"I love you, and I'll make sure your father doesn't hurt himself or kill your grandfather," Ziio said.

"Thanks Ista," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just remember, condoms cost less than babies!" Ziio said and hung up the phone. Connor wanted to die from mortification.

"Aveline, just leave me in the swamp today. Rub chicken all over me, and just leave me in the swamp for the gators to eat," he said.

"No," she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him. "It'll be alright Connor, I promise."

"I love you," he sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too."

"Happy birthday Aveline."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> My offering for sexual Sunday.


End file.
